


Dancing in the Moonlight

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: The music was too loud, the guests were too noisy. Overall it was just too much to have a peaceful and relaxing evening with Luna. Thankfully Noctis had a plan how to deal with this, all he needed to do first was get Luna away from the rest of the guests.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little piece for LuNoct. It came from looking at the two art pieces that go with the Piano Collections for FFXV.   
> You'll also notice there are two points where the word Music is underlines. That is if you want to play the music that I had in mind for the scene.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDH0qpbWA6s) was playing joyfully in the background. It was some Tenebraian waltz no doubt with its fast pace yet beautiful melody that did not bore the audience. It was the perfect music to be played at the gala, but honestly Noctis had enough of it. Sure it was pretty, but it was becoming tiresome and too loud even if it wasn't meant to come off that way.

Noctis was just tired overall with this whole gala thing. He was bored out of his mind talking to every single guest, greeting them and hearing them thank him or go on about various things about all his accomplishments. He didn't really mind the praise, but sometimes it was just all too much and overwhelming for him.

Luna on the other hand seemed like she could go for hours. Noctis watched her from across the room, talking and smiling to the current couple that she was engaging with. She looked like she hadn't lost an ounce of energy since the start of the event. Noctis would have been jealous how she could keep going if he was perhaps a bit more social with other people, but honestly he was more jealous over the fact how much she was talking with them over him.

He sighed as he placed his hand against his face, slumping in his chair in a way that Ignis would scold him for not being kingly. If he could just have a moment alone with her, maybe the evening would turn out to be a bit better. At the current moment though he had no idea how he was going to do that.

"Man," Prompto's voice cut in, stopping his thought process. "Sure is really crazy tonight? Like I mean seems like more people than the last."

"Really? Haven't noticed," Noctis replied dryly.

"Aw come on, don't be such a downer Noct," Prompto said as he nudged Noctis in the arm. "You gotta admit Ignis really goes all out with the food here. But I bet probably half the dishes have carrots stashed away in them. The utter horror!"

Not even Noctis at his grumpiest could hold back a smile at Prompto being the usual goof that he was. "Yeah but it really isn't half bad if I can't taste the carrots, but honestly my mind is just somewhere else tonight…"

"Thinking about Luna?" Prompto chuckled.

Now Noctis turned to look at him. "And what makes you say that?"

"What else goes through your brain when you get all daydreamy like that? I know you don't think about fishing the same way you think about Luna. That would just be weird."

Noctis laughed again as he tried to brush away Prompto lightly. He was a true good friend who knew what Noctis was really thinking even if he never said it. "But there isn't anything I can really do… she's busy anyway."

"Dude, you're her husband, I think she can take time from the others to talk to you."

Prompto had a point there. With another smile Noctis stood up from his chair. "You know, you're right."

"Of course I am!" Prompto laughed. "Now get out there and do something to have fun!"

"Yeah yeah I think I got a plan. Cover for me?"

"You got it! I'll take on Iggy's wrath for you!"

"Good, but I'm leaving you in charge so you have more authority over him."

Prompto smiled widely. "Sounds great, now there is no way Iggy can stop me! But stop stalling and get out there and sweep your wife away for some private time."

With a wave he headed off into the crowd as the waltz ended. The people applauded and the musicians stood up to take a short break. It was the perfect time now to get to Luna. Noctis picked up speed and moved past everyone who tried to greet him.

"Luna!" he called out and immediately realized how everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Um, please excuse the interruption, but if I may, I'd like to speak with my wife privately for a moment."

The other guests nodded and moved away from the two of them, giving them the space that Noctis needed for his plan. He held out his hand and waited for Luna to take it. Once that was done he started to lead her to the balcony.

"So what is this all about?" she asked as they stepped outside into the fresh evening air.

"I just thought it would be nice to get some fresh air," Noctis commented. "Maybe even some space that could be just for the two of us."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Don't get me wrong. The gala is great and everything and I've been enjoying it, but I've hardly gotten any time with you, Luna. Is it wrong of me to wish to have a little private time with my wife?"

"Are you suggesting we act like children and run away from gala?" Luna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Noctis grinned. "Hey, you said it, not me. But yes, can we take a little time to have a getaway? A little escape from the exhausting royal lifestyle?"

Luna came closer, her arm wrapping around Noctis's tightly. "What do you have in mind?"

With another smile, Noctis pulled out one of his swords. "Hold tight and I'll show you."

With a flick of his wrist he threw the sword towards the ground and let his magic encompass the two of them. Within an instant the two of them were on the ground, far away from the chatter and music. The lovely waltz that had been playing was faint now as Noctis led Luna further away from the Citadel.

They moved carefully through the gardens until they left Citadel property through a secret passage that only Noctis. Together they made their way through the empty night lit streets all the way until they reached a forest preserve.

Noctis turned to face Luna. "Just a bit further."

"Keep leading the way then, my king," Luna replied with a light laugh.

"Of course, my queen."

"I must say though, it is a bit chillier than I anticipated. Had I known we would be planning a runaway I would have grabbed my jacket."

"Not to worry," Noctis said as he took off the jacket of his suit, draping it over her shoulders. "Is that better?"

"Much better thank you," Luna said as she pulled the jacket tightly over herself.

Further into the forest preserve they came to an opening. A large lake was before them with the moon reflecting brightly above. "Here we are," Noctis said as he gestured to the lake with water as still as if it were frozen.

"Beautiful," Luna commented as she tried to move forward. "I've never seen the moon so bright before. It's wonderful."

Taking hold of one of Luna's hands, he guided her down the small incline. Luna stepped carefully over rocks and roots until they were on the proper ground level next to the lake side From there, two of them looked out at the beautiful view that was before him.

"I thought this would be peaceful enough for the two of us," Noctis replied. "Just the sound of nature, and us."

"It _is_ much quieter here. That I can say for sure. But while I do enjoy the view, I do wish we could have gotten a dance in before we left. We haven't had one all night."

Noctis looked at Luna, watching how the moonlight lit up every one of her beautiful features. She was practically glowing, looking like an angel. She was _his_ angel, and he loved her so much and wanted to make sure he could give her everything he wanted. To see her smile and to hear her laugh, that was everything he needed in life.

"Who says we can't dance?" Noctis asked as he pulled out his phone. "We can have our private little dance right here. Dancing together in the moonlight."

"Aren't you romantic tonight," Luna mused.

"Maybe it's the effect of the full moon," Noctis joked. "It's got me thinking all these thoughts. But, will you take this dance?"

Noctis held out one hand, waiting for Luna to act next. He didn’t even have to wait very long for her to take hold of his hand. With his other hand he started the music on his phone and placed it into his pocket. 

Simple piano [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGM7HFxArFw) played from the device, a beautiful melody that filled the landscape around them. As the music progressed, the two of them danced around the waterfront, their eyes locked onto one another. Holding Luna gently in his arms, Noctis made sure to guide the two of them along the waterfront. 

Slowly as they twirled around, he leaned in closer to Luna’s face. “You know how beautiful you look tonight?”

“First sneaking away, then dancing by a moonlight lake, and now showering me with compliments. What else do you have planned?”

“Whatever you want,” Noctis replied softly. “Anything for you.”

“You do know how to please me.”

“Pleasing you is part of what makes me happy. You know I love you.”

“And I love you too, my dearest Noctis,” Luna replied as she moved one of her hands to cup Noctis’s cheek.

It only took a split second before they had their lips pressed lightly against one another. Their dance slowed until they were swaying back and forth. This night was truly a night that was meant for them, and it was one they would never forget. 


End file.
